


Wheezed to Eat You

by SuperSylveonSoaker (Kolii)



Category: Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Creepypasta, Epic, Pizza, Rap Battles, Vore, ps2, slurping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolii/pseuds/SuperSylveonSoaker
Summary: I picked up this crazy jimmy Neutron game at the local flea market and tried to play it. What occurs may send shivers down the backs of even the greatest warrior. *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 EPISODE 3*
Kudos: 2





	Wheezed to Eat You

i bought this crazy jimmy neutron game for the ps2 at a local flea market. the man who sold it to me snickered like an old man at a grocery store. "you gave me a five," he said, yellowed teeth glistening in the led lights hanging above. "oh uh sorry" i gave him a twenty and left on the spot. i was enthralled by this disc! completely black, with a single image of carl weezer on the front. his eyes seemed to follow me whenever i took the disc out. i was so excited to play this i sprinted home, leaving my mom in the parking lot and causing her to worry. sorry mom : (. i slapped the disc in my PlayStation 2™️ console and closed my curtains, shut my lights off. i needed to see what teh deal was with this crazy game. as soon as i turned the tv on, a polygonal, 3d model of carl stood in a black void, back turned to the screen. a voice called out "carl? carl what have you done?" it was jimmy. jimbo. the neutron boy. my heart lept. he was my favorite character. i own all of jimmies promotional art and action figures. he was simply so cool. but not here. his cool was displaced. instead, he stood motionless, eyes glued on carl, fear plain on his poorly-rendered yet charming eggplant head. jimmy walked closer to carl when there was no response. the edges of the screen seemed to darken, and jimmy trembled. a slurping sound came from carl. "jimmy, you've gotta try this pizza," carl said, the slurping suddenly growing louder. the camera suddenly cut to the front of carl, his face covered in red. was it blood or pizza sauce? my question was soon answered, as sheen cried, his body turned into a single mass of gooey mozzarella, "ultra lord! help me." in an instant he was gone, his cry cut off by carl's immense set of pearly white choppers. he looked at jimmy, who was rooted to the floor in pure terror. in one swift motion, carl phased his hand through jimmy's elongated, cylindrical head.  
his body became a mass of squirming muscle and sinew, slowly cheesifying before my very eyes. carl picked him up and slurped him into his massive stomach, which was now round and inflated with the bodies of his friends and family. seeing jimmy die i screamed, and tried to shut off my ps2. it wouldn't shut off. i unplugged it, yet the ps2 kept running. i got to my feet and went to my door, intent on tripping the breaker to end the nightmare, but as i opened my door, carl was there in all his angular glory. "you've gotta try this pizza jimmy." that was the last thing i heard, my body swiftly condensed into silly putty and devoured by the world destroyer-- carl wheezer.


End file.
